deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomey
About Gnomey is a recruitable Rare Character that can be found while driving in a random Event. Gnomey appears to be a small humanoid, with a bushy beard and a pointy red cap, much like a traditional garden gnome. Gnomey rides a large 'rodent thing' which appears to be his mount. When Gnomey is first encountered he points at the party shrieking, only to be informed of the zombie problem if recruited, to which Gnomey assures is "GNOME PROBLEM." Gnomey joins the party with 1 Vitality and so can not be healed above 1 HP. Gnomey is capable of moving slightly faster than standard survivors. When recruited, Gnomey reveals his Strength, Attitude, and Medical skills. In addition, though not revealed, Gnomey always starts with 0 Wits (giving him the Oblivious stat combo) and 3 Composure. Encounter Text Character takes a wrong turn down a country road, and comes across a house. '' ''The house is a large mushroom, nearly as big as a person. There's a little gated area outside with some sort of exotic rodent grunting inside of it. '' ''A gnome steps out of the house and starts SHRIEKING and pointing at you. Upon Recruitment Gnomey jumps onto his rodent thing. You have a ZOMBIE problem? That's GNOME PROBLEM. The rodent rears back and whinnies dramatically. '' ''Gnomey points towards the horizon and winks. If Party is full You can't RECRUIT anyone if you already have 4 people! You just can't do it! Haven't you been paying ATTENTION? Gnomey storms back into his hut and slams the door. Boot someone from the group and try again? Quotes * "Try HITTING zombies with a WEAPON." * "Hushed legends tell of ULTRA HATS, crafted by the gnome gods." * "All life descended from gnomes! Deal with it!" * "You should probably trade all your FOOD for fancy hats." * "Use the secret H.A.T.Z. system to enchant your hats with bonus stats!" * "I'm not SHRIEKING! This my my advice voice!" * "OOooOooOOoOOoOOoOOOo!" * "Gnomes wore hats before humans. Stop copying us!" * "Try THROWING a TOILET at zombies! It's a secret move called the MONK DUNK!" * "Listen to my advice! Perform STRATEGIC punching!" * "I saw a frog in the car! I want out! I want out!" * "The three secrets of life! Punching, Lunching, Hat Fashion." * "Why won't anyone help me with my arbitrary QUESTS?" * "GNOME MERCY!" * "Only you can increase my GNOME LEVEL by doing GNOME QUESTS." * "The Golden Egg was inside all our hearts the entire time!" * "I once had a huge hoard of treasure but the thing I'm riding ate it!" * "I saw a guy once run around with no shirt and punch an orc so hard it exploded!" * "I'm Gnomey, doncha know me???" * "Punching things depletes your Punch Energy PE. Deal with it!" * "Someone please help me increase my GNOME LEVEL by doing QUESTS." * "Gnome-vision goggles let you experience life as a gnome!" * "I got a 'level up', but is it enough to defeat King Slug??" * "My butt hurts!" * "gNoMeZ rUle" * "Gnome advice is the best advice! Gnome wisdom!" * "THE WELL OF WISHES HIDES IN THE CRYPT OF DECAY" * "Can YOU find the secret 'Horse Mode'?" * "Gnomes invented punching, but WE used it only for good!" * "Dash Punch an uppercutted zombie to fling it before it explodes!" * "I can turn into a tree!" * "*PAID ADVERTISEMENT* Download PUNCH QUEST on the app store for free, today!!! *PAID ADVERTISEMENT*" Responses The following quotes can only appear as responses in certain conversations. * "Ooo! Ooo!" * "You're a DINKUS!" * "My feet hurt!" Epilogue "Ooo! Never forget me! Oooooo!" Gnomey wished everyone goodbye. With tears in his eyes, he turned into a tree. Special Abilities Gnomey's unarmed attack is a 'Poke' which pushes zombies away. Additionally, Gnomey moves at a slightly faster rate than standard survivors. He shares this ability with the Ninja, and Roller Derby Girl. Gnomey can improvise medical care if there are no medical supplies remaining (due to the fact that his Medical stat is at 6). Trivia * Gnomey is a recurring character in Rocketcat games. ** When Gnomey is encountered the title of the text box says "THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF GNOMEY." ** While driving Gnomey has various lines of dialogue that either break the fourth wall entirely, or refer to mechanics from Punch Quest, a game also developed by Rocketcat. * Gnomey has a unique Despair Event when his Morale dips too low. If he is alone he will give up on his quest, enter some woods and become a tree. If he's with at least one other party member he will begin to float and glow until he vanishes shouting to the party that he has "ascended into Godhood" before calling them "dinks". Both cases result in him leaving the party. * Despite Gnomey being a male, a presumed mistake allows Gnomey to be female, causing Event texts for Events not exclusive to him to refer to him as "she" or "her". * Gnomey will always join with 6 Morale when recruited on the road. However, his morale will be random if recruited in the O*P*P lobby. * His quote "I'm Gnomey, doncha know me???" is a pun on his name, which is pronounced like "know me". This joke is also seen with Unomey. * The Event where he turns into a tree in the Epilogue and during his Despair Event is a reference to The World of David the Gnome, where at the end of that animated series David and his wife Lisa turn into trees. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters